Ninjago High School
by Bookkeeper2004
Summary: Kai, Zane, Lloyd, Jay, and Cole wake up in a strange place with no memories. They soon discover that they have unique abilities that were thought to have only existed in the legend of Ninjago. Now they have to find out what happened to them and find a way back… while surviving high school. What will happen if we throw all of our favorite ninjas back in school? Chaos.
1. Schedule to a Life I Can't Remember

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Ninjago.**

Kai rubbed the side of his head. Running his fingers through his messy, brown hair, he blinked hard, trying to remember what he had just been doing. He looked around hoping to spark a memory. He was sitting in a fairly nice car, though not very welcoming. He gazed out the window at the scenery. Giant buildings towered over the streets and hid all but a sliver of a blue-gray sky.

He was clearly sitting in a taxi if the bright yellow paint job was anything to judge by. Kai attempted to scooch closer to the window but was stopped by the rustling of paper. Staring in surprise at his lap, he wondered why he hadn't noticed the open envelope before.

Flipping it over Kai found that it was indeed addressed to him. He ran his finger over the already torn edge. Carefully pulling the contents from the envelope, he unfolded the papers nestled inside.

Congratulations, Kai Smith,

You have been accepted into Ninjago High School, in Bricksburg, Legoland. We are happy to have you join us. Your belongings have already been delivered and are waiting in your dorm. Please check in at the front desk for your room key. Your schedule is listed as follows:

 **Day A**

 **Day B**

8:00 am - 8:50 am

Chemistry

Algebra

9:00 am - 9:50 am

Social Studies

History

10:00 am - 10:50 am

Geometry

Language Arts

11:00 am - 11:50 am

Computer Science

Biology

1:00 pm - 1:50 pm

Physical Education

Legends and Myths

2:00 pm - 2:50 pm

Art

Study Hall

School days are Monday to Friday. On weekends, students are permitted to visit the city. Students are expected to be in dorms by 8:00. Meal schedules are:

And that's just about where Kai stopped reading. _High school? Why does that sound so wrong?_

"We're here," came the voice of the driver, jarring Kai from his thoughts.

"Oh, thanks," Kai replied, gathering the papers he scattered over the backseat. As he stepped out, Kai stood in awe at the campus before him. Pines towered against the 8-foot cobblestone wall. Gleaming domed roofs reflected sunlight across the horizon. Deep blue sky accented the greens of the surrounding forest. His eyes were wide as he walked onto the campus. Following a map he had conveniently found in the envelope, he came to stop at a rather large building labeled dorm.

The inside was warm and homey with several couches and a check-in desk. Walking up to the teacher passing out keys, he took a breath, still finding the no memory thing confusing.

"Hello. Do you have your key yet?" the teacher asked smiling.

"Uh… no?"

"All right. I'll find it for you. What's your name?"

"Kai Smith."

"Smith. Smith. Smith…" she mumbled. "Found it!" she said holding up a silver key.

"Oh. Something you should know about your room: there was somehow a glitch and instead of four people per room your room ended up having five people. So we slipped in a bunk bed. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Thank you." Kai replied, turning to the stairs.

Room 382 was located on the second floor at the end of a long hallway. Inside were five brightly lit rooms: a central room with couches and a small tv. A portion of the back wall had been pushed back and a kitchenette was nestled inside while a small door occupied the part that had not been pushed back. Kai assumed it was a bathroom. The side wall had two doors each that led to bedrooms.

Kai smiled. For as long as he could remember, (which wasn't much) things were looking up.

 **A/N: This is my first Ninjago fanfic. Please, please, PLEASE, give me story ideas. I've already finished chapter two, so as soon as I get ten reviews asking for it I'll post it. If not I'll just post it when I feel like it. Just so you know, I live on reviews… so... yea. REVIEW!**


	2. Pencil fight with my new roomie

**Disclaimer: I'm not LEGO… or a lego... unfortunately.**

 **I got 5 reviews one hour after posting and was so happy I gave up on waiting.**

 **Reviews:**

 **DemonGuest: Not exactly what's going to happen, but freaky close.**

 **CHEESEPUFF fg: Don't worry. I've got a plan.**

 **The Titan's Shadow: It'll happen… eventually… in a very long time.**

Cole wiped his brow as he looked over his shoulder at the ground far beneath him. Turning his gaze to the climbing wall he triumphantly slapped the top of the structure and pushed off, allowing the pulley system to lower him to the ground. He grinned as he unbuckled his harness and grabbed his water bottle on his way out.

Walking back to the dorms he remembered why he had done the rock-climbing wall in the first place: to take his mind off of everything. Surrounded by trees and grass Cole started to ponder his strange memory loss. He only seemed to remember the past half hour of his life, starting from waking up in his dorm with no memory.

Entering the dorm building he smiled at the teacher stationed to pass out keys and get students situated.

"Do you need your key?"

"No, I already checked in, number-" Cole checked the number stamped on the key "-382."

"Oh, the 'extra person' dorm. You know, one of your roommates just checked in. He's still up there."

Cole stopped. "Really?"

"Yep, he looked confused... about as confused as you first looked. You should go see him."

"Oh, right. Thank you!" Cole called as he bolted up the stairs. He stopped in front of one of the doors, panting. 382. He drew in a deep breath and turned the key.

He looked around hoping to spot his new roommate. Turning into the double bedroom he saw a boy about his age and height. He had spiky brown hair and a red hoodie with jeans. Even though Cole could only see his back, so the boy hadn't noticed Cole yet. The boy was going through a suitcase that was apparently his. The boy grinned as he held up his toothbrush, and started to pretend to fight with it.

"En Garde!" he cried, stabbing at an invisible enemy. Suddenly he spun around. He was inches from hitting Cole in the face when Cole blocked him with a pencil he found on the dressers. Cole then attempted to slash the boy near the ribcage but was parried. The fight escalated from there, exchanging blows so fast they didn't have time to think. With sudden inspiration, the boy turned his toothbrush onto buzzer and threw it down Cole's shirt.

He laughed as Cole spun and wiggled, trying to remove the vibrating toothbrush. Finally dislodging it, Cole chased the boy through the rooms again. The chase continued until the boy made the mistake of running into a bedroom. Cole triumphantly blocked the exit and advanced, gripping his pencil.

The boy stepped backward, never taking his reddish-brown eyes off Cole. Suddenly his legs hit the edge of the bed and he was flung back onto the comforter. Sensing opportunity Cole thrust the pencil tip under the chin of the boy. Satisfied, Cole threw the pencil to the side.

"I've got your back," he said, holding a hand out to the defeated boy. "And for the record, there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of."

The boy smirked. "Not even things out of this world like… dragons or ghosts?"

Cole laughed. "Nope! I got over that a long time ago. I'm Cole."

"Kai. And now that I know you beat me at fighting _this_ time I'll bet I could beat you in a race to the couch!"

"You're on!"

 **A/N: Ta-da! Who liked Kai and Cole meeting? Please review!**


	3. Good, Everyone's Here

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

 **The Titan's Shadow: Well I'm glad the problem got fixed up.**

 **PixelatedNinjas: Thank you. I think you can guess where I got it from.**

 **stormyskies8: Yep! This chapter will prove it!**

 **SweetHeart114: That's why I put it there. Don't worry, I have a plan.**

 **DemonGuest (Guest): Thank you!**

 **CHEESEPUFF fg: Cole's clueless. As for the others… just hold on tight.**

Lloyd took a deep breath as he stopped in front of a dorm labeled 382. He pushed open the oak door to see four pairs of eyes staring expectantly at him from two couches placed in an L shape in the corner of the room facing a tv screen.

"Great! We're all here," remarked a boy with auburn hair and a cut over his right eyebrow.

"Yippee. _Now_ can we introduce ourselves?" a boy with hair stuck up in brown spikes, questioned.

Catching the sarcasm in the first sentence the first boy turned to the one who just spoke. "Well, now we can. Introductions are an important bonding moment and we ALL need to be here for it."

"Ok. I'll go first. My name's Kai," the spiky-haired one said scooting over to make room for Lloyd.

"I'm Jay."

"Cole," answered a dark haired boy.

"My name is Zane," remarked a boy with ice blue eyes and platinum blond hair sticking straight up.

"Umm… I'm Lloyd."

"Alright. Now down to business," Kai said his voice serious. Everyone calmed down and faced him. "We have a bunk bed in that room. And I'm willing to take the bottom bunk if someone will take the top."

After a moment of silence, Lloyd raised his hand. "I'll do it."

"Ok, roomie," Kai said rubbing Lloyd's hair. "Let's go unpack your stuff."

 **Sorry! I know it's short and probably not what a lot of you expected but next chapter I'll make it up to you.**


	4. Zane Wins

**Disclaimer: With how much I love this fandom I should be this close *holds up fingers* to owning it but I still don't. :(**

 **stormyskies8 & Mistymint99: yep!**

"Ahhhhh. First weekend of the school year," Kai sighed.

"Yea, what should we do though," Jay asked.

"We should go to Mr. Chow's noodle shop," Cole said.

"No way, we should go to the arcade," Jay argued.

"The arcade? Aren't we all a little too old for that," Kai asked, smirking.

"You are never too old to enjoy the classics," Jay sniffed.

"The classics… of _arcade?_ "

"Yes. You know Pac Man, Mega Man,Tetris-"

"We get it, Jay," Cole cut in.

"I really just want to stay here and sleep in," Kai admitted. "I keep staying up too late."

Lloyd growned. "You know we're _never_ going to make a decision, right?"

"I know! We can settle this with a breath holding contest at the pool!" Jay exclaimed waving his arms around.

"Are we allowed to do that?" Kai asked.

"We are. The pool is open to all students on weekends," Cole confirmed.

"It's settled then, winner chooses where we go. Deal?"

"Deal," everyone responded in unison as all five raced to the dorms to change.

* * *

"You sure, Kai?" Jay asked.

"Positive. You guys do the challenge, I'll stay out here. I don't like water very much."

"I've got an idea," Lloyd said walking up to Kai. "Maybe you can time us?" he asked, holding out his phone.

Kai shrugged. "Sure."

Cole smirked. "Okay, everyone into th-"

"CANNONBALL!" yelled Lloyd, quickly followed by Jay as the two sent a mountain of spray onto the shore.

"Hey!" Kai protested as he cowered under a towel to avoid the droplets.

Cole laughed at Kai's obvious discomfort at the water, then jumped in himself, as Zane performed a neatly executed dive.

Kai sighed, changing Lloyd's phone to the stopwatch app, he started the contest. "Ready. Set. Go!" he declared half-heartedly.

The four plunged underwater, their cheeks bulging like pufferfish. Jay came up first, quickly followed by Lloyd, both gasping for breath as they hauled themselves onto the cement. Cole came up a solid minute later and nearly passed out.

"How- how is Zane- how is he still in there?" Cole managed a few minutes later, still panting. "I could barely last half that."

"I don't know, but I hope that guy doesn't drown," Kai replied glancing at the stopwatch.

"Guys, I think he's ...meditating," Jay said, drawing his head out of the water and pulling off the goggles he had used to check on Zane.

After several minutes Zane's head broke through the surface.

"How long was I in the water?" Zane asked accepting the towel Jay held out to him.

"Almost 12 minutes!" Kai exclaimed.

"That was insane!" Cole congratulated.

"Correction in-Zane," Jay replied pointing finger guns at Cole.

"So, what do you want to do, Zane?" Lloyd asked.

Everyone stopped. They forgot that this was to decide how they were going to spend the Saturday. All eyes turned to Zane, who suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"I don't know what I what to do. I did not think I would win." Zane thought for a moment. "Perhaps we can get to know each other over a game."

"The school library has chess, and I have a set in my room," Lloyd offered. Everyone considered this...and agreed.

"But, I do not know how to play chess," Zane admitted.

"I'll teach you, it's easy."

"Ok, so Lloyd will teach Zane and we'll play each other. Right?" Jay asked.

"Ooh, I got it! The winner of Lloyd and Zane will face the winner of us three." Cole proposed.

"Sounds like a good idea," Kai said.

"Hey, Kai, I bet you a nickel I beat you at chess."

"You're on, Jay!"

 **A/N: I'm posting another chapter soon but this is so people can comment before it gets too long *scrolls through the page* oops. Anyway try to guess who gets 5 cents, Kai or Jay.**


	5. Zane Wins Again

**A/N: this is the game that happened between Lloyd and Zane.**

 **Disclaimer: (copy and paste here)**

 **CHEESEPUFF fg: I know right! Actually, for the longest time, I didn't know how to play.**

 **Rocio De Creatividad: Thank you!  
Stormyskies8: You'll see if you're right next chapter.**

"Okay," Lloyd said sorting the pieces. "Chess is pretty simple once you know the rules. The point of the game is to make it so that your opponent can't do anything to avoid getting their king killed," he explained, holding the white king out to Zane. "So no matter what they did you could kill their king next turn."

"Okay."

"Bishops move diagonally. Rooks do the opposite: side to side and back and forth. Knights move in an L shape: three forward, two to the side. Pawns move forward and attack diagonally. The queen is the most powerful piece, she can move in any direction. And the king can move in any direction too, but only one space. Got it?"

"Yes."

"So those are the basic rules. There are a few more but we're going to stick with these for the time being."

They sat in silence for a few moves until Zane did something unexpected; he moved his pawn diagonally in front of a pawn Lloyd had just moved two spaces forward and captured it.

Lloyd blinked trying to comprehend what just happened. "Zane," he said slowly, "that was an en passant: a high-level move in chess that most people don't know exists. There are a few of requirements for this move to happen," Lloyd explained checking his phone. "First the attacking pawn must be on the fifth line. Second, the pawn being attacked must have just moved forward its starting two spaces. Zane," he continued, looking up, "you've definitely played chess before, so why did you say you haven't?"

"I didn't know I had played chess before."

"What "

Zane sighed. "I need to tell you a secret: I don't remember my past."

"Really?"

Zane nodded. "I know it's strange but you have to believe me-"

"No. No. I believe you. The thing is… the same thing happened to me. I can't remember anything past arriving at school." The atmosphere was heavy and serious as they contemplated this coincidence. "Anyway I'm pretty sure you're going to win," Lloyd said breaking the tension. This time Zane cracked a smile.

"Checkmate."

 **A/N: Let's face it, this fandom doesn't have enough Zane and Lloyd bonding moments!**


	6. Kai Won- Actually it was Zane

**Disclaimer: I know you're sick and tired of reading this…**

 **The Titan's Shadow: I actually didn't know it existed until I looked it up.**

 **Caleo4evah: I'm glad (also I love your profile and I'm a fan of Percy Jackson too!)**

 **CHEESEPUFF fg: That is funny!**

In case you're wondering, Kai was a nickel richer a few minutes later, and he would have won another 5 cents if he had made a bet with Cole. Needless to say he was very self-confident and he was getting cocky. "I am the chess master!" he boasted between moves. "Nothing can stop me!"

"I wouldn't be so overconfident, if I were you," Lloyd warned, watching the game intently.

"Come on. I mean, Zane didn't even know how to play ten minutes ago. I'm pretty sure I can beat him."

"Yea Lloyd. Kai beat us, and we knew how to play, what chance does Zane have?" Jay asked, put out by his crushing defeat at chess.

Lloyd supperested a smile. "He's a fast learner. He beat me."

"I bet you were just going easy on him," came Kai's voice.

"Actually I-"

"Shush. I have a game to win" They sat in silence for a few moves until Kai spoke again. "Lloyd, how much do you want to bet I beat Zane? A dollar? You seem so confident, maybe you should bet something closer to-"

"Checkmate."

"What!" Kai yelled whipping around.

"Checkmate," Zane repeated. "There are no available moves that will prevent you from losing."

"Wha- what!" Kai demanded examining the board. "That's not possible!" he continued, holding his king as if trying to find fault with it.

Jay laughed at Kai's disbelief. "Looks like some had a big head," he teased.

"You owe me a dollar," Lloyd said smirking.

Everyone smiled as Kai's ego was put in the proper place.

A sudden chill filled the air as everyone fell silent and turned to Kai who was shaking. It seemed he either didn't know what was happening or couldn't control it. The black king was clenched in his hand, the force turning his knuckles white. His brown eyes now reflected a bright fire. He dramatically opened his hand to show the king. A second later, flames engulfed the statue and it's ashes fell from Kai's palm. Suddenly he fell forward and stumbled, breaking the spell.

"Wh- what happened?" Kai asked, massaging his temples. He held up his soot stained hand. "And why is my hand black?"

"Oh you should have seen it!" Jay jumped in. "You were so angry, you just, like, held up the king piece and it just burst into flames! It was like the coolest and scariest thing I've ever seen!"

"Wait, what!"

"You're hand was on fire," Zane deadpanned.

"My hand was on fire?!"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded in unison. The room was silent as they pondered this information.

Kai smiled. "That's actually pretty cool. I've got superpowers!"

"Okay, but Kai you have to promise me something," Lloyd whispered, his face serious.

"What?"

"No more burning up my chess pieces," Lloyd said cracking a smile.

"Deal!"

 **A/N: Yep, Kai has his powers and his ego back but I highly doubt he'll ever play chess against Zane again. Please review!**


	7. Chat About Lost Memories

**Le Disclaimer: _**

 **Aurro sister of Morro: Eventually.**

 **The Titan's Shadow: Haha! Your comments always make me laugh!**

 **I'm so so sorry and to make it up to you I'll post two chapters!**

"Alright. So we need to talk," Lloyd started, closing the door to the dorm and double checking that no one could hear them. Satisfied he walked to the couches and sat with everyone else.

"You bet we do! I can control fire!" Kai exclaimed.

"Yea, but that's not the only thing."

"What is it? The other thing." Jay asked.

"Well while Zane and I were playing chess and we started talking and..."

"And..." Kai prompted.

"We found out that neither of us can remember farther back then the very beginning of the school year." A shocked silence went around the room.

"Ok, that's freaky. Especially since I have a memory loss problem too," Kai announced.

"That's just it. We thought it was an odd coincidence that we were put in the same room but then Kai found out he could control fire AND can't remember. I don't think it was a coincidence. I think all of us have memory problems and if we do… we might all have powers."

"All of us having powers..." Jay echoed. "Well I don't have any memories either."

"Same here," Cole confirmed.

"Then it's settled. Something's definitely up there's no way this was an accident. From here on out we're together. Whatever happened happened to all of us, and we're going to figure out what it is."


	8. Another Snake Name

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

 **A/N: See, I posted it!**

The next day the atmosphere was much more nervous. Students whispered is small groups. The older ones sent pitying glances at the newer students and the younger groups kept looking over their shoulders.

"What's going on?" Lloyd whispered to himself more than anyone, as the baffled group observed this strange behavior.

An older boy apparently heard Lloyd's question and turned to face them. "You don't know? Never mind, don't answer that, you obviously don't. Because I don't know you, you must be new means he'll go after you first. As for who I'm talking about, he calls himself Snakeye."

Immediately the five made a face, they felt like they didn't have the best history with snake-like names.

"Nobody knows what his real name is, either that or they keep their mouth shut. Wisely so, he'd bash in anyone's face that'd dare say it. He stayed behind two years because he failed all his classes. His gang call themselves the Snakebit, but no one else calls them that. The individual members don't have names. I'd go out of my way to avoid him and not to draw attention, he likes to pick on the newbies. Any questions?"

Zane tentatively spoke up. "I have two: why is he coming into school a week late and when will he be actually in school?"

"His parents are rich, that's why the school doesn't kick him out, they're afraid of a lawsuit. Anyway, his parents take him on an extremely fancy vacation all summer and bring him back a week in. To when he'll be in class… next week, so enjoy your freedom while you can."

 **A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Sorry, both of these are so short! Please, please, PLEASE, leave reviews, they are what keep me writing. So comment even if it's just to ask me to update.**


	9. Flying Hot Dogs and Large Hammers

**CHEESEPUFF fg: Hehe… sorry! I should have checked who I was commenting to. If I had known it was you I wouldn't have asked you. I'm so embarrassed now…**

 **Love Ths Story (guest): I'm so glad you like it! And yes I have thought of being an author.**

 **The Titan's Shadow: After reading your review I was freaking out (and hoping you didn't get a concussion) but I got this up so you can stop banging.**

"Guys, guys, guys, guys. Guys!" Jay yelled as he ran around the rooms, yelling to wake everyone. Zane was already awake and making breakfast, Kai started yelling at Jay, Cole groaned and pulled the pillow up to cover his ears, and Lloyd reluctantly pulled himself out of bed.

"Jay, really!" Kai yelled. "It's SATURDAY!"

"It is?" Cole growned.

"Jay, why'd you hafta wake us up?" Lloyd asked between yawns.

"Well,todaythelegofairisinbricksburgandprettymuchallthestudentsaregoingbecauseit'slikethecoolestfaireverandweshouldtotallygo!" Jay gushed.

Zane nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, Jay. I think that is a rather good idea."

"You mean you actually understood him?" Kai asked in disbelief.

Zane frowned. "Yes. You didn't?"

"Well what did he say?" Cole questioned, finally rolling out of bed.

"The Lego Fair has come to Bricksburg and Jay thinks we should go."

"A fair? Sounds like fun!"

"Where is it?" Lloyd asked.

Jay's smile fell. "Hehe. Oopsie. I didn't read that part."

"It's in City Center," Kai reported.

Cole stared at him. "How do you know that?"

Kai pointed to Jay's open laptop displaying a news article on the event.

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Last one to City Center is a rotten dragon egg," Lloyd called, running to his shared room and locking Kai out.

"Hey! Lloyd, no fair!" Kai yelled, slamming his fists on the door. "That's my room tooooo!"

* * *

Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Lloyd walked aimlessly through the many booths of the fair. Jay was currently munching on a large piece of cotton candy as they strolled through.

"Look a ferris wheel," Cole observed. "How'd they set that up? It wasn't here when we came."

"Probably pre-made supports designed specifically for the fair." Zane replied.

"Haha! A roller coaster. Come on guys!" Jay yelled running ahead.

"Uhhhh, I don't like roller coasters much," Cole said backing away.

"Aww. Okay…" Jay thought for a moment. "We'll do the spinning ride that rotates you in three different ways at once!"

"I think I prefer the roller coaster."

Jay loved it, especially the loopty-loop, Cole got sick, and everyone else thought it was pretty fun.

Next were the games. Kai and Lloyd rocked the shooter games, Zane managed to shoot the ring onto even the most impossible bottles, and Jay was deadly accurate with a dart.

The sun was going down when they decided to eat, so they stopped by a hot dog stand.

"Ooo, look at that!" Jay said with his mouth full of hot dog. "It's one of those 'test your strength' things. Cole you should try it. You'll totally win."

"You think?"

"Definitely," Kai added. "You're the strongest guy I know."

"Wait, it looks like someone else is going to try."

"Move over pipsqueak," a dark-brown haired boy with a small group behind him said, pushing a younger one away from the high striker. "You ready to see how it's done?" he called to the crowd. He lifted the massive hammer over his head and swung it down, causing the ball inside to fly several feet in the air, about two feet from the top. His gang cheered.

"Okay, now you totally have to show that guy up."

"Agreed," Cole said walking over to the high striker. "Hey! I bet I can hit the ball higher!" Immediately the gang noticed Cole marching over and began to taunt.

"Haha! Look who wants to try."

"Let's watch him fail."

"I bet he'll fall under the weight of the hammer."

"I'll bet he can't even get it of the ground."

They're leader turned around allowing them to see him properly. He was fairly good-looking or would've been if he didn't have a scar running from just under his eye to his chin. His face was twisted in a permanent smirk. "Let him try. At least it will be entertaining."

Cole stopped in front of the game, eyeing the bell set about 12 feet of the ground. He grabbed the handle of the hammer, feeling for a grip and hoisting it over his head. Instead of focusing on the strain, he focused on the earth beneath him. Rocks always gave him a sense of security, of balance, of… power.

He swung down with all his might. The second the hammer hit the button two things happened, the ball shot up and hit the bell with a deafening clang, and the earth under the high striker cracked. A miniature earthquake rippled from Cole's impact, just strong enough to be felt. A moment of silence.

"Woohoo!"

"Go Cole!"

Cole turned around to see his roommates running towards him cheering.

"Take that!" Kai said pointing at the scarred face snarling at him.

"You'll regret the day you made a fool of Snakeye!" he yelled back.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Did he say Snakeye? Like that guy who we should avoid at all costs?" Jay yelped.

"I assume that is correct, Jay. After all Snakeye is not a common name." Zane deduced.

Just then they noticed that that Snakeye's gang had surrounded them. "There's no escape for you, punks," Snakeye sneered, cracking his knuckles.

Lloyd's eyes widened. "Jay, give Kai your hot dog," he commanded.

"What! At a time like this you're thinking about my hot dog!" Jay yelled handing it over.

"Kai, remember that last game where you had to squeeze the bubble to shoot."

Kai's eyes lit up in realization. "Ooh yea!" He replied aiming the half eaten hot dog at Snakeye's feet. "Fire in the hole!" He cried squeezing the bun and shooting the frank right under Snakeye's step.

Snakeye slipped in perfect cartoon fashion. His feet went straight up until he was laying horizontal in the air, and then gravity kicked in.

Lloyd immediately shot another edible projectile at one of the bullies blocking the entrance, causing him to slip (though not as beautifully as Snakeye) and give them an exit, which all five roommates blasted through, never stopping for a breath until safe in the dorm room with the door slammed shut.

They all looked at each other for a moment.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Kai managed between breaths.

"The way he fell!" Jay added. "It was so perfect!"

"The best thing EVER!" Lloyd agreed.

Zane smiled. "While I agree it was quite funny, might I remind you we have school with him tomorrow."

"We'll deal with that later. What I'm interested in is what exactly happened with Cole and the high striker."

Silence fell.

"Yea, how did you do that?"

"I don't know. It just happened."

"Were you thinking of anything?"

"I kind of focused on the ground beneath me."

"I think I know what happened," Kai spoke up.

"What!"

"We are obviously super tired right now and we should stop thinking until morning or my brain might explode."

Immediately everyone yawned, as if just remembering how late it was.

"We'll talk later. Good *yawn* night." Cole mumbled as everyone stumbled off to bed.

 _What happened back there?_ was the last thought to cross Cole's mind before he slipped into dreamland.

 **A/N: Wow! A lot happened in this chapter. We met Snakeye, Cole found his power, and Kai and Lloyd mastered the art of shooting things with hot dogs! Stay tuned and please comment!**


	10. Legends Tell the Truth

**Lyric Prankster: ummmmmm… does that mean you like it or you don't?**

 **CHEESEPUFF fg: this is one of your favorite stories? Aww thanks!**

 **Now they might actually begin to piece together some stuff.**

"Now, students. I regret that I have been sick from the beginning of the school year until now, so this will be our first actual class. My name is Professor Lee and I'll be teaching you Legends and Myths!"

Lloyd groaned quietly. This class was always boring, the clock was what he normally listened to in here. The substitute only had them stare at maps as she lectured on and on. The only good thing was that all his roommates were in it too, so they could help each other if it got too mind numbing. Zane of coarse remembered everything so he always helped with everyone's homework. A newly added benefit would be that Snakeye wasn't in this class.

"We will start with one of my favorites, The Legend of Ninjago, which is what this school is named after."

Hmmmmm. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"The legend states that this realm is one of many and was created by the First Spinjitzu Master, son of both Dragon and Oni, the forces of dark and light."

A tentative hand was raised in the back of the classroom.

"Could you explain more about the realms?"

"Certainly. There was believed to be 16 in all though unfortunately most of the realm's names were lost. We only know of a few realms, the Cursed Realm, the Departed Realm, Ninjago, and of course, Earth.

Ninjago is the realm we know the most about. This legend is very elaborate but one of my favorite parts is the part that deals with elemental powers. It states that certain people would be born with elemental powers inherited from their parents. The most mentioned ones include fire, ice, earth-"

Suddenly the whiteboard burst into flames. Students shot out of their seats and bolted for the hallway, screaming. There was the sound of whipped cream being squirted out of a can. Eventually it stopped and Professor Lee stuck his head out.

"Everything's under control. You're all dismissed seeing as this is the last period of the day."

Cheers rang out from the students.

"Yes. Yes. Well, off to your dorms, all of you. Shoo." He waved his hands and the stragglers. "Thank you, Zane."

Just behind the professor stood Zane, his face was completely calm despite what just happened, and in his hand he gripped an empty fire extinguisher foam dripping from the nozzle. "It was no problem, professor," he said, handing him the extinguisher, before following his roommates back to dorm room 382.

* * *

"What happened back there?" Jay asked flopping onto the couch.

"Umm. It was my fault," Kai admitted

"What! How?" Lloyd asked.

"I.. um…. sneezed."

Jay, Lloyd, and Cole broke into laughter.

"Next time set the tissue box on fire!" One of them teased.

"Hey, these powers are hard to control! Stop laughing!"

"Was anyone else listening to the professor?" Zane suddenly asked.

"Yea, it was kinda interesting but it's just a legend," Cole reasoned.

"Maybe…" Zane's eyes drifted into space. "Jay, I need your laptop."

"Uh, okay."

Zane's fingers flew across the keyboard testing multiple searches before he nodded, satisfied.

"What did you find Zane?" Kai asked.

"The most mentioned elemental powers."

"Homework? Now? He didn't even assign any!" Jay argued.

"This isn't homework! It may be important! Listen, the legend most mentions five key elements: earth, fire, lightning, ice, and energy."

"That's cool, but I don't see how that's important." Lloyd admitted.

"There are five of us," Zane stated as if that explained everything.

Everyone just stared at him, confusion written on their faces.

"Oh, I get it!" Jay shouted. "You think we control those five elements!"

"That… actually makes sense!" Lloyd said. "I mean we've already got fire. That just leaves energy, ice, earth, and lightning."

"No," Zane shook his head. "It leaves energy, ice, and lightning."

"What?" Kai started. "But that doesn't- Cole! Remember that earthquake at the fair?"

"Yes but I don't-"

"You control the earth! You made that happen!"

Cole blinked trying to process that information. "That's AWESOME! And now you guys know what to expect for your powers."

"Yep! But only time will tell which ones we will end up with." Lloyd commented.

"There is one more piece of information to be learned from this," Zane said, drawing everyone's attention. "We aren't from here. We are from Ninjago."

 **If you like my story please comment, I really need them! Like really, really need them, they are what keep me happy. If I don't update it's because I don't have a lot of reviews…**


	11. Tea and Lightning

**I JUST REALIZED I DIDN'T POST DISCLAIMERS ON THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS! FOR THE RECORD I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

 **SkyTalon: Well you don't have to wait long!**

 **CHEESEPUFF fg: I know right? I'd love that class! I'm sure they're going to be paying much more attention now!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

It was the saturday after Snakeye had shone up, so the whole school was quite eager to get out and the five roommates had followed, at Jay's recommendation and Zane's navigation skills, to try a tea shop that supposedly offered tea guaranteed to calm the mind and boost grades. After tasting it they agreed it had no such properties, but was very delicious.

"I'm definitely going back there," Jay commented as they exited.

"Me too," Lloyd agreed. "Best cup of tea I've ever had."

Suddenly Kai ran ahead and stopped them. With a flourish he spoke. "In honor of this amazing tea shop I hereby change my last name to Tea."

"Tea?"

"Yea! And then I'll change my middle name to Ra. So my full name would be Kai Ra Tea. Get it? Karate."

"Is that a joke?" Zane asked, confusion apparent on his face as they started walking again.

"Yes Zane," Jay answered. "It's _supposed_ to be a joke."

"Well I'm sorry that you don't appreciate my jokes."

"It's not you. Zane has an... odd to non-existent sense of humor," Lloyd explained.

"Well it sure doesn't hinder his grades. I mean, Zane's like a computer. He gets an A on every test, no matter what," Cole observed.

Jay suddenly froze, "Oh no!"

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"My notes! I brought them so I could study!"

"Study? On the weekend?"

"I have a test tomorrow. Anyway I left them back at the tea shop."

"Run back and get them," Lloyd commanded. "We'll wait here."

Jay shook his head. "You guys go on without me, it's nearly curfew. I'll be back in a jiffy." He turned around and sprinted towards the shop.

Finding his backpack (brought to carry all his notes and textbooks of course) Jay was making his way back to the school when a movement caught his eye.

 _Curses! It's Snakeye's gang._ Jay ducked behind the corner of a building. _Maybe they didn't see me._ Breathing slowly he peeked over the side to see five pairs of eyes trained intently on him. _Nope, they saw me. Hide? They already found me. Fight? I'd be crushed in seconds. Guess that leaves one option: RUN!_

Jay turned around and sprinted farther down the alley trying to make as many twists and turns as possible. He didn't dare look back but he could hear the thudding of feet behind him and he urged himself forward, forcing himself farther into the it stopped. _Dead end._

Turning to face Snakeye's gang Jay threw his backpack in the corner, where it wouldn't weigh him down or get crushed.

There they stood, five of the biggest, meanest, bullies he ever knew blocking the exit and slowly advancing.

Jay scanned the moving line of oppressors in hope of finding a space large

enough to wiggle though. Opportunity presented itself when one of them charged forward. Using his size and speed to his advantage he managed to avoid the rhinoceros of a boy by a few inches. His victory was cut short by another speeding bully. Missing that one by even less, Jay's breaths became short and panicked. The gang came after him in rapid succession, each one harder to avoid then the next.

Jay forced himself to breathe. _It's okay. It's under control. You've faced bigger and stronger bullies before._ Jay stopped. _Was that a memory?_ Unfortunately that one second of hesitation was all they needed to grab shoved and doggie-piled themselves in an attempt to reach the smaller boy.

Jay panicked, kicking, and twisting, trying to free himself from the many hands fighting over him. Suddenly an electric current sparked up his spine and shot threw his finger tips, shocking all the air out of his lungs.

Dropping Jay in shock, the gang stumbled back, half unconscious with pain and unusual electric currents.

Jay spread his fingers watching lightning arc between them. A grin melded onto his face as he shot the blinding tendrils with ease. Shaking his hands to disperse the rest of the sparks, he walked over to his backpack and to the edge of the ally.

He checked once more over his shoulder at the bullies laying on the cement. Jay shrugged. _They probably won't remember anyway._

 **A/N: They totally deserved it.**


	12. A Bit of Memory

**A/N: Well… I'm not dead! Just kinda busy… (crashing and yelling off screen) well in my defense I was moving…. please don't kill me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Jay scrambled blindly for a handhold on the cobble wall. _Why, tonight of all nights there had to be a new moon? Any light would be welcome about now._ To avoid being punished by detention for staying out past curfew, Jay had attempted to scale the wall… it was a lot harder than it looked.

Finally he reached the third story window. He could see his roommates sitting on the couches talking, unfortunately that meant they were facing away from the window.

Jay fumbled with the lock hoping to open it. After a few seconds of trying he gave up and franticly waved an arm in front of the window. Once that gained no help he started knocking on the glass. He flinched as a loud crack broke the silence of the night. For a second he examined the pane, worried he damaged it, then he realized the cracking sound must have been his fingers breaking. Fortunately, it got Zane's attention and Jay was let into the room.

"I'm- I'm lightning," Jay managed, successfully drawing excited and curious looks from everyone.

* * *

"And then Zane opened the window and here I am," Jay said as he finished his story.

"Wow," Lloyd breathed. "Only energy and ice left. I wonder which one I'll get."

"Oh yeah, one more thing. I might've had a memory while fighting Snakeye!"

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"I just felt that Snakeye wasn't nearly the worst we have faced. I was able to recall the names Nadakhan and Lord Garmadon."

Lloyd sucked in a breath. "I just remembered something too. My name is Lloyd Garmadon. Lord Garmadon is my father.


	13. Icy hands

**Disclaimer: If I had the money I would own Ninjago but I don't...**

Kai woke to Lloyd shaking him awake. He responded to slapping his hand away and attempting to snuggle up in the warmth again, but Lloyd was persistent and shook Kai more furiously than ever.

"What?" moaned Kai pulling the covers over his head. Lloyd yanked them down.

"It's Zane." One look at Lloyd's worried face was more then enough to get Kai out of bed and into Zane's He could tell something was definitely wrong. A light blue glow emitted from Zane's open door and the temperature dropped a few degrees every foot, but the real problem was what was inside the room.

Zane was sitting straight up and trembling. His eyes were wide and glowing, but not seeing. His arms were thrust out in front of him directing beams of ice at the wall.

"It is a dragon," he said, pure fear coating his voice. "It's a dragon and it is going to eat me."

Everything seemed to slow down.

Jay and Cole were already trying to help, shaking him and calling out his name, as Kai and Lloyd joined in. "Zane! Zane! Hey, Zane, snap out of it! _It's all in your head!_ "

Zane turned his head towards them his eyes still glowing. "Pixal?"

"No Zane, it's us. We're your friends."

The glow finally diminished as Zane blinked his eyes and lowered his hands. Zane was acutely aware of the icy energy pulsing through him. His hands felt almost cold but not quite. "Wha- what happened?" The four friends exchanged looks in an awkward silence. "Did I do that?" Zane asked pointing a shaking finger at the frozen wall.

"Umm, yea you did," Lloyd responded.

Zane suddenly shivered, and everyone knew it wasn't from the cold. "I- I couldn't control it. What would've happened if one of you were in the way?"

"I don't know," Lloyd attempted to soothe Zane by hugging him and pulling him closer.

"But we don't care," Kai jumped in.

"That's right we're family!" Cole procamed.

"And family sticks together!" Jay added.

Zane nodded. He didn't say anything, but his smile said all. Silent tears slid down his cheeks. Jay grinned. "Group hug!" he called flinging himself onto Zane. A giggle went around the room as everyone complied. Pilling onto the bed they eventually fell asleep in a tangled mess on a bed much too small for all five of them, but they made it work.

 **A/N: I find this chapter short, but really sweet. :)**


	14. Energy! Or is it Power?

**A/N: Yay! This is a longer chapter!**

"Come on, Lloyd," Zane said. "We have first period together."

Lloyd nodded, his mouth full, quickly shooting Zane a look that said: Let me finish my cereal. "Done," he called after a few furious mouthfuls. He shoved away his bowl and grabbed his backpack, dashing out the door a millisecond before Zane finished closing it.

Zane smiled. "Close one."

"I know, right?" Lloyd managed panting.

"Do you want to talk about _it_?" Lloyd asked a few minutes later, a grin spreading across his face.

"Lloyd! Not in public! Anyway there isn't much to say. We know the least about energy. The other powers are fairly self-explanatory, but the name energy doesn't tell us anything. Another translation could be power, however that still doesn't give us much, but I can tell you this: only direct descendants of the First Spinjitzu master can use it."

"The guy who created everything?"

"Yes."

As they walked both Lloyd and Zane noticed that out of the small crowd still getting to homeroom, no kids were heading in the same direction as them, even the kids whose classroom was only a few doors down in the opposite direction of where they were heading.

"Hi, nerd," a harsh voice hissed.

The pair rounded the corner and ducked behind an open door in time to see Snakeye slam someone into their a locker. Not an original move, but an effective one.

Lloyd lunged forward, but Zane held him back. "We won't help anyone if we get into a fight. Let's hide in here until they pass," Zane whispered, pushing open the door to an empty classroom.

Lloyd glanced back and reluctantly followed Zane. Lloyd ranted quietly as soon as Zane closed the door.

"Arrggg. We should be out there putting a stop to Snakeye," Lloyd whisper-shouted. "Somebody's probably getting beat up and we're sitting here."

"Don't worry. No one else was in the hall," Zane explained.

Lloyd sighed. "I guess that makes it a little better. But still, that absolute jerk." He kicked a trash can without thinking. The metal basket clanged loudly against the hard floor.

They held their breaths. Lloyd's mind raced. _Maybe he didn't hear. Maybe he already left. Maybe-_

Slam! The door swung open to reveal Snakeye's scarred face. "Look who we have here. It's Loser Lloyd Garmadon and his nerdy friend. It was so kind of you to tell me where you were. Now I believe we still have some unfinished business," he said grinning.

"What are you going to do without your gang here?" Lloyd taunted hoping to draw his attention.

"Plenty," Snakeye replied swinging his fist at the nearest object. Zane. It made contact and Zane flew backwards. His face hit the corner of a row of lockers as he fell behind an abandoned teacher's desk. The sound of metal ripping echoed through the empty room.

Snakeye snickered. "That was too easy."

Lloyd turned to face Snakeye. Pure rage tinted his vision. "Back away, now." His voice sounded as if three different people spoke in unison. His eyes glowed a bright shade of green.

Without thinking Lloyd raised his hand and created a green energy ball. "Leave everyone alone!" he yelled flinging the ball at Snakeye.

The glowing energy sped through the air, making contact in an explosion of light.

Lloyd blinked and shook his head trying to figure out what just happened. He had a feeling the green energy he just threw at Snakeye was too weak to do any real damage. He knew he had a reason for doing that but he couldn't remember what.

"Zane!" He shouted running behind the desk. "Are you okay?"

Zane was half sitting up half laying down. His face had a mix of confusion, worry, and panic. "Yes…?"

That's when Lloyd noticed Zane's hands were covering half of his face.

"Do you have a scarf?"

"A- a scarf?" Lloyd asked confused. His voice was stuttery from worry. "I have a jacket but it kind of warm don't you think?"

"I'm not cold. It's to cover my face."

Lloyd's eyes narrowed. "What did that jerk do? Let me see it." His fingers reached out to move his hands but Zane scrambled back.

"You- you wouldn't like it."

"If it's that bad you need help. Let me see it. Then we'll head to the nurse."

"I'm not going to the nurse."

"Then I'm going to see anyway."

Zane sighed and slowly moved his hands away.

Lloyd bit back a scream. Where a bleeding gash should've been, a flickering hologram of artificial skin hovered in front of a triangular rip in the metal behind it, exposing several wires and bits of machinery.

"All this time and I never knew," Zane sighed.

"Zane, you're a- a robot!"

 **A/N: I just realized how awfully convenient it is that every time Snakeye gets hit by their powers he gets knocked out and can't remember anything….**


	15. Fixer Upper

**A/N: First off, I don't own it. Second, if everyone seem a little occ just** **remember they're worried about Zane. Third, posting long chapters is not a skill I have.**

Lloyd, Jay, Cole, and Kai walked down the hall to room 382 discussing about their missing roommate.

"What do you mean 'it's better if Zane tells you'!" Jay demanded. "He's been missing from all of his classes!"

"How about this: He's not dead or in the hospital. Happy?" Lloyd fired back at Jay.

"Guys! No use in getting angry. Let's just hurry over there," Cole said hoping to smooth things over.

"Fine," Jay mumbled.

"Yeah you slow pokes!" Kai called to them from down the hall. "I'll beat you there!"

"You're on!" Cole yelled back as the four raced through the building!

—-

"I win!" Kai crowed slapping the door.

"Fine. You won this time, but next time you don't get a head start." Lloyd teased him.

"Head start! I won fair and square."

"Oh sure," Jay said joining in. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Guys. Zane, remember?" Lloyd said drawing everyone back."

"Riiiight! Sorry."

Lloyd ignored him and pushed open the door. "Zane?" He called out.

A muffled voice came from Zane's room. "Lloyd?" The door swung open to show Zane with a pale blue scarf wrapped around his nose and mouth.

"Zane!" Jay yelled. "Lloyd told us he used his power against Snakeye, but he also said something happened to you."

Zane was silent for a few moments. "Come in here," he said opening the door more. "And whatever happens, don't freak out."

The four exchanged looks as they filed through the doorway and sat on the bed. Zane took a seat on the floor so he could face them.

He gave a deep breath and gently removed the scarf.

A collective gasp went around the room.

"Jay," Zane said breaking the silence. "I may need your help with repairs.

* * *

"Ok. Thanks to these tools that were in my suitcase for some reason I could fix the wires, so now they're all reconnected and functional. I can't fix the metal faceplate, because I can't weld it, so I snipped off any bits sticking out and filed it down. So now it's smooth, but the machinery behind it is still visible. And if I can reprogram the hologram cloak, you'll be as good as new!

Zane smiled at Jay. "I'm amazed you could so much in one night." Then he noticed the bags under Jay's eyes. "You should get some sleep. There are still 2 hours before school. I will wake you up in 1 and a half."

"But the hologram problem!" Jay protested through a yawn.

"I will try to solve that. Besides after some tinkering I may even disable my sleep"

"But what if you can't fix it by yourself-"

"Then I will wear a scarf tomorrow. Get some sleep."

Jay sighed. "Fine." He had barely moved before he fell asleep on Zane's shoulder.

"Jay?" Zane whispered. After a few moments he picked up the sleeping boy and brought him to his bed. He then silently closed the door and then headed to his own room to take a look in his recently discovered main control panel, and hopefully find a solution to his current dilemma.


	16. Boosting Grades

**A/N: Yay! A longer chapter! I apologize beforehand for the** **enormous** **cliffhanger at the end.**

 **I AM NOT LEGO! (why does ff require me to scream that on** ** _every_** **chapter?)**

Zane went to school the next day with the cloaking mechanism operational and his need for sleep disabled. He mentally toyed with his programs during class. In a few short hours he had learned binary code, connected himself to the internet, found his funny switch, and combed his data bank. All though all he found from his memory search was a lot of damaged files. He hoped that time would mend them.

He started paying very close attention to anything that had to do with robots and programing. One of his teachers noticed Zane's interest…

* * *

Zane shuffled against the mass of students heading towards the dorms to relax and study. He was heading in the other direction. The crowd eventually thinned and Zane could see his destination. Quietly turning the doorknob, he slipped inside the nearly empty classroom.

"So Zane, have you thought about my offer?" the professor inside asked.

Zane nodded. "I have."

"And..." Professor Landon prompted.

"I think the robotics club would suit me nicely," Zane responded smiling.

"Excellent. Meet me here after school tomorrow and I'll take you down to the labs and introduce you to the team."

"Okay. Thank you for this opportunity."

"My pleasure, Zane. Now run along, I'm sure you have much to do."

* * *

All through lunch Zane was silent. "Zane? Zane. Zaaaaaanne," Cole said trying to get his friend's attention.

"Sorry," Zane said, jerking himself out of his thoughts.

"You've been distant all day. What's on your mind Zane?" Kai asked.

"I- I joined the robotics club."

"What!" everyone exclaimed.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, for one thing clubs boost your overall grade."

"But you're a straight A student," Kai protested. "You don't need a grade boost."

"But you do. Your grades are 37% below average," Zane replied.

"Oooo, Kai you got burned!"

"Be quiet, Jay," Kai muttered.

Lloyd turned to Zane, "But really, a robotics club? What if they find out your secret?"

"That is actually the other reason I decided to join," Zane answered.

"You want the world to know you're a robot!" Jay exclaimed.

"Not so loud," Kai scolded gently wapping his abern-haired roommate over the head.

"To answer your question, Jay: no, but I need to know more about myself. I don't know my primary functions or my basic mechanics. I- I don't want to make Jay stay up all night on repairs I may be able to solve myself. Also I wasn't kidding about everyone's grade average. The excessive time we have spent together has negatively affected most of our grades. I advise that we all take on a club to raise them. We can still discuss the puzzlement of our memories and powers on weekends."

"Okay, Zane. We just want you to be careful; What you're doing is dangerous," Cole said.

"About as dangerous as challenging me to a hot tamale eating contest?" Kai joked.

"You didn't tell me they were _that_ hot," Cole mumbled. "Besides you can control _fire,_ no wonder you didn't get burned."

Everyone laughed at Cole's comments.

"Maybe the club idea could work," Jay said, drawing everyone attention back to the current matter. "I know there's a comic-con group I'd like to join."

"Rock climbing meets on Tuesday and works out in the gym on Fridays."

"And Kai and I will spend time in the library while you guys are gone," Lloyd offered.

"We will?! I mean, why don't I hold down the fort in the dorm, you know, in case anything happens," Kai said, hoping to score a nap. After all he had the feeling he would have to pull a few all-nighters before the year was out. His intentions didn't go unnoticed but were ignored.

"It's settled then," Lloyd declared. "Starting tomorrow we launch operation club."


	17. Robotics Club pt 1: Introductions

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm feeling a little bit down** **because** **I only got two** **reviews** **last time and I feel like stormyskies8 and CHEESEPUFF fg are the only people who really like this. So if you're one of those readers who doesn't r** **eally review** **please comment, even if it's just to say boing.**

 **I also pre-** **apologize** **for the cliffhanger at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not LEGO.**

"Professor Landon?"

"Ah, Zane, welcome. Ready to meet the crew?"

Zane nodded, grinning.

"Okay then, follow me," the professor said, standing up.

"Zane, there is something I should tell you," the professor started, leading Zane down a series of hallways. "We have a very large project going on, and we are trying to keep it a secret until it's finished. I expect you to help keep this under wraps. And here we are." Professor Landon fished a key out of his coat pocket and opened the door.

Zane blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light. When he could see normally he took a look around the room.

It was quite large. With multiple tables placed in rows. Several kids stood at each table working on various projects.

"Everyone this is Zane." Everyone looked at the newcomer curiously. "He's new here but he could be a real asset to our team. Could I get someone to show him the ropes and introduce him to the project?"

"Sure I'll do it!" a boy in the back volunteered.

"Excellent! Now, Zane," Professor Landon said turning to the newcomer in front of him. "Don't be worried if you don't understand all the mechanics. Most of these guys have already been doing this for over a year so… you're just a little behind, but you'll catch up."

"I'll do my best," Zane promised.

"All right then, Chris here is going to show you around," Professor Landon finished, gesturing to the scrawny, redhead boy that volunteered earlier.

"Thank you, for the intro Professor," Chris said as the professor walked away. "So, most of us work in small groups or alone on various projects but only for the first half of the session," He explained, guiding Zane through the room. "We spend the second half on 'the project'."

"What is this project anyway?"

"It's in here," Chris opened a door to a small closet in the back of the room. "I'll leave it to you to explore. When you're ready just plug it in," he finished, closing the door and leaving Zane alone in the small room.

Zane turned off the light. He saw no need to waste energy when he had night vision. "Just plug it in," he repeated under his breath. He scanned the room. It was empty except for a table in the back. The table only held a simple screen and a what seemed to be a larger, horizontal ancestor of the USB drive. He picked up drive the and plugged it in, watching the screen as it hummed to life.

The screen flashed as strings of code scrolled down. Eventually it faded and was replaced with an image.

"Zane?!"

 **A/N: Dun. Dun. Duuuunnnnn. Try to guess what 'the project' is! Hehe. Remember: the more reviews the faster I update!**


	18. Robotics Club pt 2: The Project

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR SO MANY REVIEWS! I love them all so much I'm going to answer them.**

 **Chapterluvwr (Guest): Thank you so much!**

 **TheNinjaOfEarth (Guest): Don't worry I'll keep posting!**

 **Skyla Talon: Oh don't worry, they have something much more valuable than just blueprints, though if they had those the process would be much quicker!**

 **Ninja-turtle (Guest): Thanks!**

 **The Titan's Shadow: You won't be disappointed! And don't worry I'm too busy to do a lot of things. I'm just glad that you could eventually find the time to review!**

 **RedNinjaRed (Guest): Yes. Yes you can.**

 **Nightly (Guest): Well I'm happy you found this story! Even if you didn't know it existed until recently.**

 **Daydreamer (Guest): Well I'm glad you went a little outside your comfort zone to comment for me!**

 **Guest: I know right!**

 **stormyskies8: Well they are just kids…. But you're right about what their building!**

 **Disclaimer: Only the plot**

"Zane?!"

The screen now showed the image of a female android, with silver hair pulled back into a ponytail, pale skin with purple lines and dots tracing patterns around her face, and wide green eyes were intently studying the more human-like android on the other side of the screen.

"Zane? Do you remember me?"

"I- I know you… but I can't remember," Zane rubbed his temples trying to spark a memory.

"I am Pixal, Primary, Interactive, X-ternal, Assistant, Life-form, and I'm your friend," she added.

"No," Zane said trying to remember. "You - you were more than that. You were a part of me. I loved you."

Pixal blushed a faint tint of green. "I hope you still do."

Now, it was Zane's turn to blush. "Me too." They sat in silence for a few moments.

"You lost your memory again, haven't you?"

"Yes… but I'm trying to get it back."

"Are you here alone?"

"No, I have some good friends to help me," Zane said starting to smile. "Their names are, Kai, Jay, Cole and-"

"Lloyd," Pixal finished.

Zane froze. "How do you know that?"

"You already knew them. You just have forgotten. You are closer than friends, you are brothers."

Zane thought for a moment. "Tell me about my past. What was I made for?" He asked hoping to learn his purpose.

"You mean you don't know?"

Zane looked at the ground ashamed to not remember his most basic programming.

"What is your name?" Pixal asked drawing Zane's attention back.

"Zane, but don't you alrea-"

"What does Zane stand for?" Pixal nearly whispered hoping to trigger Zane's damaged memories.

"I- I stand for others. I am built to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

A smile started to form. "That is what you are built for. Now who are you?"

"I am a nindroid. I am someone who understands that it doesn't matter what you are made of. I am someone who fights for those who cannot. I am the elemental master of ice. I am the Titanium Ninja!"

Pixal beamed. "That's right, Zane, and we-"

"-are-"

"-compatible," They finished together, blush dusting their cheeks."

"Zane."

"Yes?"

"What is going on?"

"I'm not sure. I've gathered that we are in a high school in an alternate realm…" Zane suddenly stopped. "Wait. How long have you been here?"

"One of the students found my nerodrive 12.3 days ago."

"I've been here for just over a month."

"But that means-"

"Our worlds are converging," Zane confirmed. "I will do my best to protect this realm and Ninjago… I just wish I didn't have to do it without you."

"Maybe you don't have to. The students will notice if I go missing, but I have a plan."

 **A/N: I promise I have a reason Ninjago is randomly dropping people into this realm. Please review and give me ideas! I honestly live off of reviews, the more I get the quicker I'll update!**


	19. New Theory

**A/N: Sorry this more of a really short filler than anything else.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... hmmmm I should change that...**

"Zane, what's this meeting about?"

"I have some good news and some bad news," he said addressing the four teenagers in front of him. "The good and bad news is that the realm of Ninjago and this realm are becoming one. We seem to be the first people to slip into this realm but more and more of Ninjago will appear here. I don't know if this is limited to people or if actual chunks of land will show up."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. How do you know it's happening like that?" Kai asked "Maybe we fell through a random inter-dimensional portal or something."

"Kai!"

"I'm serious," he said throwing his hands up. "We don't know what's happening, but saying everything in Ninjago is going to suddenly appearing here is a little far fetched."

"What do you think happened?" Cole threw back. "That portals pop up randomly in Ninjago and we fell in?

"Maybe?"

"What's the difference?" Jay said.

"I- I don't know," Kai stumbled. He sat down and growled. "This no memory thing is so annoying."

"Anyway we must be prepared and look out for portals," Lloyd deduced. "Either to go in or to stop anything dangerous from coming out.

 **A/N: Yeah, Zane's not telling them about Pixal… yet… and for a long time... sorry... I promise the next chapter is really good!**


	20. Midnight Hallelujah

**Disclaimer: Neither Ninjago nor the song belong to me.**

 **A/N: I felt so bad about such a small chapter after such a long time I put this chapter up too and thus depleted my pre-made chapter reserve. Anyway a new character from Ninjago is coming!**

She stood quietly. Perched on the top of one of the large office buildings, she could see most of the city. The stars glimmered overhead and a cool breeze ruffled her hair. From up here the sounds of the cars and people moving around (despite the fact that it was past midnight) were faint.

She wore a maroon jacket with a pair of jeans and a pair of light blue sneakers. If anyone were to see her they might think she looked a bit like a superhero, because of her mask. She wore a maroon bird mask she found with a pale orange beak over the nose. With some white fabric stitched inside over the eye holes, she could see out, they couldn't see in. Nobody could tell it was her.

Not that it would matter, _she_ didn't even really know how she was. She just knew her name. Nya.

 **A/N: I thought about ending it here… but I just couldn't. Lucky you!**

* * *

Jay couldn't sleep. He woke up to get some water and couldn't seem to get comfortable in his bed again. So he changed, left a note, opened up the window, and shimmied down the wall. He knew most of the city was still asleep seeing how it was the weekend. So he would have a few hours of quiet to walk around and think.

Faint lines of pink stretched across the sky s he wandered around the small shops and stores that would only open in a few hours. He passed the tea shop and later, the alley he was chased down where he would discover he had lightning powers.

Humming to himself he took a turn towards some tall office buildings. Suddenly he started softly singing.

 _They say that there's a secret chord._

 _That David played at it pleased the lord._

 _But you don't really care for music, do ya?_

 _Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth._

 _The miner fall. The major lift._

 _The baffled king composing, hallelujah._

 _Hallelujah._

 _Hallelujah._

 _Hallelujah._

Jay stopped. Someone was singing along with him. He turned around to see a girl with a maroon hoodie hiding her hair, and a maroon bird mask with white eye holes covering her eyes.

She was sitting on top of a flickering streetlight. When she saw Jay looking at her she froze.

"Sorry" she said. "I guess I'm a little starved for company."

"I don't mind. It'll be nice to talk to someone."

She grinned and jumped off the lamppost landing neatly beside Jay.

They walked in awkward silence for a for a few steps.

"So," Jay started. "Couldn't fall back asleep."

"I wish. I couldn't fall asleep _at all_."

"Wow rough day?"

"You could say that."

"So how long have you been stalking people," Jay joked.

"Hmm," she said, pretending to think. "I'd say that's been a professional career of mine for about 2 minutes."

They both laughed at that ridiculous comment.

"What's your favorite color?" Jay blurted out, mentally kicking himself.

"Blue!"

"Huh, I would have thought it was maroon."

"Surprise!"

* * *

They talked for hours until the stars faded and a bright orange replaced the pink tint on the horizon. When they noticed this they quickly parted ways.

"Before you go can you tell me your name?" Jay asked.

The girl sighed. "I came out like this so nobody would know who I am. I guess it's because, in a way, I don't know who I am." She paused. "You can call me Water Phoenix." She turned to jump away.

"Wait! At least give me your phone number." Jay pleaded.

Water Phoenix gave a small smile and pulled out a phone. They exchanged numbers and as soon as she had come, she left.

Jay walked back to the school with a goofy smile on his face and a song stuck in his head.

It was the song that started it all, and he was repeating one verse but changing it a little:

 _Baby, I've been here before._

 _I've seen this room and I've walked these floors._

 _I used to live alone before I know ya._

 _I've seen your flag on the marble arch._

 _And your love is my victory march._

 _I'm gonna make it my own hallelujah!_

 **A/N: I think that's pretty good for my first Jaya. By the way you should totally listen to Hallelujah by Pentatonix. It's a great song!**


	21. Food Fight

**A/N: I feel like nobody really appreciates my story when I don't get reviews. This chapter is dedicated to** **Skyla Talon and RedNinjaRed (who gave me more than one).**

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon. Lloyd was watching Zane make dinner, eagerly hoping to taste test. Cole was sprawled on the couch, listening to soft rock. Kai was in his room reluctantly doing his homework. Jay was at his comic-con club.

Zane pulled a scalding pan out of the oven. Chicken and rice were covered in a creamy sauce. The dish bubbled, its aroma filling the dorm. Lloyd eyed the meal meaningfully. He gave a small squeal of excitement when Zane relented and gave him a small spoonful. He burned his tongue but quickly decided it was worth it for the rich flavor that exploded over his taste buds.

Suddenly the door flung open and Jay bust in. "I am Thor, son of Odin. God of THUNDER!" he yelled. His fingers fizzling and sparking in miniature bursts of electricity.

His eminent presence startled everyone, especially Cole who had fallen off the couch in surprise. "What the heck, Jay! What was that!" Cole yelled from the floor.

Jay shrugged. "The guys at my comic-con club showed me this really cool movie called Thor. They said they'll show me, Avengers, next week."

"Dinner's ready!" Zane called, placing the chicken and rice at the table.

"Dinner?" Jay and Cole simultaneously asked, their eyes widening. They climbed over each other in an attempt to get to their seats first. While they competed Zane left to get Kai.

"Kai," Zane called, knocking on the door to the shared bedroom. "It's time to eat."

"It's Zane's turn to cook," Cole hollered from the table. "You won't want to miss it!"

"WHAT!" Kai's voice rang out as he stumbled through the door. "Zane was cooking and you guys didn't tell me!"

"I thought I just did," Cole teased.

"You didn't tell me fast enough!" Kai yelled in mock anger.

 _Splat!_ A glob of chicken and rice splattered over Kai's face.

Cole smirked as he held up the spoon he had used to fling the meal. "Was that fast enough for you?"

Kai ran a finger down the side of his face and tasted it. "Yes." With a scary sort of quiet rage, he walked over to the table, picked up a handful of blueberries, and smushed them all over Cole's face.

"Oh, it's on."

Within seconds, full out war erupted. Kai and Cole mostly went for each other.

Kai would heat up the food before throwing it, sometimes causing it to blow up in his face, but if he timed it right it would explode on his intended target. Cole used his strength to his advantage, picking up furniture to block food and then using them to build a fort-like structure. Lloyd would always take two handfuls of food. One to throw and one to scarf down in between pitching the edible weapons. Jay was a blur. His arms flinging food as fast as he could get some. At first, Zane was an easy target. He just stood in the open, not quite sure what to do. Though once he got into it, he completely disappeared. Only showing himself for a few seconds to throw something and then vanish again.

Half an hour later they were finished. Globs of sticky rice were stuck to the couches, the remnant of an apple pie hung from the ceiling, and the walls were so covered in food you couldn't tell what color they originally were.

Cole grinned as they all emerged from their various places to observe the mess. "That was great!" A piece of apple and crust hit him on the head. "Now who's gonna clean it up?"


	22. Poor disguises

**A/N: Reviews:**

 **Ninjago lover (Guest): Thank you so much! Reviews like yours brighten my day!**

 **RedNinjaRed (Guest): The least I can do for making you guys wait so long is to read and answer your reviews. Don't worry I have a running list of characters who will make an appearance.**

 **Spottedfrost7: Kai might not appreciate your volunteering him. You'd better hide until the team can calm him down.**

 **Angel Talon (Guest): Thanks for noticing my avengers reference, and I agree. It fit Jay perfectly. I think he is the kind of guy who would drag everyone to a comic con.**

 **Skyla Talon (Guest): I know right! A full-on food fight would probably earn detention.**

Jay was definitely acting weird. It started about a week ago. At every chance he would look up the words 'water phoenix' on his laptop, he doodled maroon and blue hearts on every scrap of paper he could get his hands on, he scoured all news websites for anything with anything that had to do with superheroes, and he suddenly became obsessed with the song Hallelujah.

After many hushed whispers, Cole was appointed to be one to question Jay.

Cole sighed as he approached Jay who was crouched over his laptop, no doubt checking the Bricksburg Times website again.

"Hey, Jay?"

Jay looked up, his fingers quickly deleting the tab. "Yeah Cole?"

"Jay..." Cole hesitated. "We've noticed something's up. You go on these long walks in the morning. You only listen to this one song over and over again. You draw _hearts_ on your homework. Hearts, Jay! It's time we know what's happening."

Jay sighed. "Alright. I-"

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!" boomed the loudspeaker. "THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! STAY INDOORS! DO NOT GO OUTSIDE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. THIS IS NOT A DRILL."

Everyone immediately stood up, all thoughts of Jay's strangeness evaporated.

"What's going on!" Kai yelled.

Zane mentally combed through several social media sites and newspapers. "It seems that a snake-like humanoid is currently walking the streets. The population is in panic."

Kai seemed to take this as a mission. "On it," he replied walking to the door.

"Kai, what are you doing?!" Jay shouted.

"Going to fight," Kai said it like it was obvious.

"Are you CRAZY!"

Kai shrugged. "Maybe, but I've got superpowers, what could happen?" He lit his hands on fire with ease.

"You mean _we've_ got superpowers," Lloyd said, standing up. "Did you really think we'd let you do something stupid by yourself?"

Kai grinned. "I hoped not he said affectionately ruffling Lloyd's hair.

Zane stood up. "Kai we are all behind you, but perhaps we should wear something as to make us unrecognizable to the students here? After all, we are not supposed to go out."

Kai sighed. "Fine." He flipped his hood on. "Done. If people can't see my spikes, they won't know it's me."

"Uhh, Kai? I don't think that's how it works."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Too bad. Come on!"

Cole sighed. "Fine." He turned to the rest of the team. "What about you guys?"

Lloyd zipped up his jacket, the high collar and hood hiding a good portion of his face.

Jay wrapped an orange scarf around the lower half of his face and pulled his hood up. Leaving tufts of his auburn hair and his electric blue eyes the only recognizable features.

Zane took his light blue scarf and covered his nose and mouth like Jay, however, instead of a hood he disabled his hologram. His metallic skin and titanium hair disguising him proficiently. Losing the hologram showed he still had the vulnerable gash over his right cheek that everyone felt partially responsible for.

Coles disguise became apparent as soon as they walked outside. He stuck his hands in the nearest muddy puddle and promptly smeared it all over his face.

Kai snickered. "And you thought my disguise was bad."

"It was," Jay said siding with Cole.

"We can argue about this later," Lloyd said taking charge. "Let's go!"

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this took forever! I was going to make it longer but with lack of proper inspiration I've cut it off here. Reviewing makes me update faster!**


	23. Lots of Snakes

**Disclaimer: My brain is trying to trick me into thinking I own Ninjago by making me forget to put the disclaimer… I wish my brain would succeed.**

 **Andrea Lundgaard Mller: Don't worry I'll add some more classic Ninjago characters. (I also ship Pixane so you'll probably get more of that)**

 **RedNinjaRed: You might not have to wait long!**

 **Nya fan girl 773: Thank you!**

 **SpirtDragon437 It was actually meant to be a Marvel reference but How to Train Your Dragon works too.**

 **Spottedfrost7: They have superpowers, what could happen?**

 **Guest: I think so too. At least there's no one there to see them.**

 **Skyla Talon: No problem! I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Kailloydlover137 & Guest: Actually I'm going to stick with purely cannon ships, so this fic won't be shipping Greenflame in the romantic sense. **

**Guest: Ok!**

 **Piggon: Alright!**

 **.**

 **I MEANT FOR THIS TO BE LONGER. THAT'S WHY IT TOOK SO LONG. I AM SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!**

The team of five bolted down the street which was actually pretty empty. "Looks like everyone's been scared off by… whatever it is."

"Where is it anyway?" Kai asked.

"Most pictures posted of it are shown to be taken down this street and to the right," Zane answered his voice slightly muffled by the light blue scarf.

"Pictures? Where are you getting pictures from?" Jay said sudden curiosity showing in his eyes.

"Mostly social media sites."

"Wait," Cole said pulling up next to Zane. "Your brain is hooked up to Facebook?"

"Actually I am predominantly relying on Twitter," Zane tried his best to explain as the rest exploded into laughter. "I do not understand what is so funny."

"Sorry Z," Cole wheezed through giggles. "So, where to?"

"Just around this cor-" Zane's voice died as someone was thrown into view in front of them. He skidded several feet and stopped inches from the curb.

He was dressed all in brown with a bit of a potbelly and a ridiculously overdone hair-do He was clearly a bit dazed from the fall. He shook his head and sat up. Then he looked over at the five heroes pulling off their disguises with varying degrees of success. "Ninja!" he yelled rocketing to his feet. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"We're not ninja-" Kai started.

"Heh! Good one Kai!" Mr. Obsessed-with-Brown said. "But uhh, you might want to handle these guys first." He quickly ducked behind a fire hydrant as a something slithered out from behind the building.

It was an oversized white snake with purple markings and slitted yellow eyes. He froze when he saw the five teens standing in front of him. "Are you like… _her?_ " he hissed.

"Uhh…. who?" Jay asked.

Water shot out of the fire hydrant thoroughly drenching the snake humanoid. "Uuuhg, Vermilion Warriorsss, ssseize them!" it managed before getting hit with water again.

"How'd you like that?" a girl taunted stepping out from behind the building. She was wearing a maroon hoodie and a bird mask. When she looked at Jay she froze.

"It's you!" They shouted at the exact same time. That second something slithered in front of them. No. A lot of somethings. A swarm of red and orange snakes ran together and swarmed inside black, metal, armor. Using the dark chest plates and helmets to hold themselves in place the snakes formed heads and arms. Their tails dragged along the ground pushing them toward the team. The snake warriors raised swords the color of shadows and simultaneously the two sides charged.

A/N: Guess what? I have over one hundred reviews on this story! Because I love you all so much I'm gonna leave you on a cliffhanger. Feel free to throw things once I leave.


	24. Brown Guy and Water Girl

**Disclaimer: *whispers to myself* I don't own Ninjago… *realization* wait did I say that out loud?**

 **Skyla Talon: How could I not give Dareth all his memories?**

 **Andrea Lundgaard Mller: I'm so happy you like my story so much! And it is canon. I have a reason this is actually happening in the Ninjago universe. I don't have an update schedule but if I don't get them out often I'm constantly panicking.**

 **ninjago fan girl (Guest): I love your review and don't worry, I'm not dropping this anytime soon!**

 **Guest: Well, here's your continuation.**

 **.**

 **A/N: *hyperventilating* A MONTH! IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH! Jeez, I'm so sorry I haven't updated! But here you go!**

 **.**

Everything was a whirl around Jay. Everyone was fighting, even Mr. Brown was holding his own, his clumsiness actually being of use. But one person, in particular, caught Jay's eye. It was the girl he met a week ago for a few hours and was already head over heels for her. _Way to go, Jay. You sound like a total creep, even though it's just inside your head. You don't even know her name._

"So, uh, what's your name?" Jay yelled over the fighting. _NO!_ His brain yelled. _You made it worse!_

"Is now the time?" she yelled back pausing to shoot a jet of water through a vermillion warrior and consider the question. "My name is Nya. Your's is Jay, right?"

 _She remembers!_ "Yea, that's right!"

"So when did you learn to do… _that_?" she asked obviously implying his lightning.

"A while ago. You?"

"The day we met."

"Hey lovebirds!" Cole yelled smashing through armor and snakes with a makeshift rock hammer. "You can talk later but we've got to figure out a way to stop them from reforming."

"They're what?!" Nya asked. She was too caught up in the action (and the conversation) to notice the snakes slither back into their chest plates and return to fight.

"Well, that explains why we never seem to stop all of them," Jay said shrugging

"Guys!" Kai called staggering under the weight of several black helmets. "If you pick up the armor they can't reform!"

"Umm, Kai? That doesn't look safe." Cole said.

"But it's effective!" Lloyd yelled from across the street. Nya was about to question how he could hear their conversation from that far away but once Lloyd shot a glowing ball out of his hands while playing keep-away with a chest plate and two helmets all stacked together, she summed it up to magic.

"I guess it's worth a shot," Nya said ripping the armor away from a few snakes. She suddenly noticed that the original white and purple snake was just standing off to the side. His arms were crossed and a sly smile fit onto his scaly face despite the fact they were now defeating his crimson troops easily.

"Warriorsssss!" the snake hissed. "We mussssst retreat!" At his words, all formed warriors slithered out of their armor and followed him at a rather incredible speed.

"We should follow them," Kai panted dropping the snake helmets.

"Yea, we-" Nya stopped to stare at Kai. "Do I know you?"

Instantly Kai went into flirt mode. "Maybe I'm from your dreams," he said throwing her a cheeky grin.

"No, really… take off your hood."

Kai reluctantly drew back his hood and his gelled spikes popped back into place.

"Kai?! I didn't recognize you without your spikes."

"Ha! Told you my disguise would work!" Kai said sticking his tongue out at Cole.

"Well," Mr. obviously-obsessed-with-wearing-only-brown said. "You guys seem to have this sorted out soooo… I'm gonna go home."

"Sure, Dareth," Nya said. "I'll tell when we're back."

"The snakes are getting away!" Lloyd yelled. "Hurry or we'll lose them."

The team broke into a run slowly closing in on the snakes. Kai sprinted up to Nya.

"So you clearly know who I am but I still don't know who you are."

"I yelled it across the battle and you might not have heard me, but you don't remember your own sister?" Nya asked in mock hurt.

"Sist- Nya?" Kai gasped suddenly recognizing the water elementalist.

"Took you long enough, hothead," She teased.

The light conversation continued as reptiles stayed just out of reach. The sea of red and orange scales had thinned as the snakes slithered farther and farther away from the city yet still stuck to roads, although these were unpaved.

Without warning, the ground caved in. A painted paper dirt road that could support the light bodies of snakes easily tore under the weight of the young elemental masters, sending them tumbling. Down and down until they hit the solid bottom of the pit.

 **A/N: I'm sorry but it's a cliffie. I did this so I could have a new chapter ready without making you guys wait so much. For those of you who read my other Ninjago story, I will update that eventually but I'm finding it hard to get words flowing.**

 **Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! Seeing that I have messages in my inbox from you guys absolutely makes my day.**


	25. How to get out of a hole 101

**Dis of the claimer: I don't own it… but you guessed that, didn't you!**

 **Andrea Lund: Well their memory is slowly coming back, and seeing people that they used to know would definitely trigger something.**

 **RedNinjaRed: Thank you! You've been such a constant supporter I don't know how to say how much seeing your reviews makes me happy!**

 **Ninjago fan girl: You're welcome.**

The walls of the pit were far too slick for them to climb up and too deep to get out of even if they were to stand on each other's shoulders.

"Those dirty snakes!" Nya growled clearly very agitated.

"Great," Jay moaned. "Now we're trapped down here."

Cole stared at the circle of sky above them for a few seconds, then shrugged. "No problem. I control earth remember?" He slammed his fists into the rock. Nothing. Not so much as a tremor. Cole looked back, panic etched on his face. "My powers are... gone."

Jay carefully spread his fingers and watched blue tendrils of electricity arc between them. "Mine aren't."

"Yea, mine either," Kai said, walking up with his hands on fire.

"Well I can't move even a speck of this wall," Cole said, kicking it in frustration.

"Maybe it's not a problem with Cole's powers," Lloyd said blasting the wall with his green energy. "See I didn't even make a dent."

"Lloyd is correct," Zane said as he placed his palm on the rock. Frost crept up his arm but couldn't seem to stick to the smooth surface. "This stone is impervious to our powers."

"Okay then, my powers aren't gone but we still can't get out of here."

"I could fill the hole with water," Nya said. "Then we'd float to the top."

"No offense Nya, but after analyzing your preferred velocity of shooting water you and I are likely the only ones who would not drown and with my titanium shell I am unsure I would float in the first place."

Nya sat down grumbling about how she wasn't _that_ careless.

"Hey, Zane," Jay said perking up. "Remember that little scrap of folded paper that was 'saved only for emergencies?' I think now qualifies!"

Zane fumbled around in the multiple pockets his outfit had unsure if the note was even on him.

"What?" Kai asked. "What paper? When?"

"Remember the night I climbed through the window?"

"You climbed through the window?" Nya asked. "Pfft of course you did."

"Yes, I climbed through a window. Anyway, when Zane went to close it he found a note that had fluttered in. It had all our names on it and said 'saved only for emergencies.' Zane thought I dropped it but I didn't so he kept it. Now that I think about it that's kinda creepy. Someone knows who we are and-"

"Slow down motormouth!" Cole said using Jay's famous nickname. "Zane's found the paper."

Zane unfolded the slip of paper and read it out loud.

 **.**

" _Your flaws may have helped you remember your powers,_

 _But forgetting them will make you stronger."_

 **.**

"What? Forgetting our powers makes us stronger?" Jay yelped, clearly confused.

"Umm, I think it's telling us to forget our _flaws_ , Jay," Kai said, a touch annoyed.

"Hehe, I knew that," Jay said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't get it," Cole said, stepping forward. "How do you forget a flaw."

"You become stronger than it," Lloyd realized.

Zane nodded. "My power was instinctively activated by fear. Now I must let my nightmare play out." He sat down criss-cross on the floor and closed his eyes in concentration. Within a few moments, a faint blue light escaped Zane's tightly shut eyelids. The hologram made impressively realistic drops of sweat roll down his forehead as his fear took over. They waited hardly daring to breathe. An invisible clock clearly proclaimed the seconds.

Suddenly Zane's face relaxed. The light behind his eyelids tripled in intensity. The cloaking mechanism shut down to show a bright blue circle of light shining through his clothing where his heart would be. White light, snow, and ice swirled around him as he opened his eyes. He soon became too bright to look at. When it faded they glanced back to see Zane proudly perched on top of a pale blue and white dragon. He laughed from pure exhilaration.

"Dragon!" Jay yelped, jumping behind Cole.

"Be at ease, Jay," Zane said, patting the dragon's neck. "He will not hurt you." He jumped down as the dragon disappeared.

"Hologram?" Cole asked.

"No, it is the next level of my power, of all of our powers."

"Cool!" Jay said poking his head out. "I want to do one! How did you do it?"

"Forget your flaws," Kai answered, remembering the paper said. "But what's mine."

Everyone thought for a moment. "It's your anger," Lloyd realized.

"Hey!" Kai said wheeling around to face him.

Seeing Kai's slightly red face he quickly elaborated. "Well, come on! You found your power by burning up my chess piece because you lost."

Kai smiled, suddenly lost in memory. "Oh yeah. That was fun. By the sounds of it your flaw is anger too," he said hoping to get a playful rise out of the boy.

Lloyd thought about it. "Maybe it's overprotectiveness?" he said, taking on a more serious tone. "You guys are going to get hurt and sometimes I won't be able to do anything."

"But what's my flaw?" Cole asked. "I wasn't angry or scared. I just focused on the earth beneath me."

"And that's it!" Jay said without missing a beat. "That's your flaw! The ground doesn't give you power, you have it!"

"Why Jay! That was almost thoughtful!" Kai teased.

Jay didn't reply, instead, an electrical ball of light enveloped him as he jumped into the air and did a flip, landing neatly on the back of a shockingly blue dragon, its scales crackled with lightning.

"Woohoo!" Jay yelled.

Next, to Jay, a fiery red dragon flapped its wings. Nya's dragon somehow had wings made out of pure water. They created steam when they touched Kai's flaming wings.

Cole's earthy brown dragon appeared next, quickly followed by Lloyd's gold and green one, as Zane's dragon arose again.

"Alright!" Lloyd cried, directing his dragon upwards. "Let's get out of here!" The six multi-colored dragons burst into the open air.

 **A/N: I didn't realize this chapter would be so long. I hope it was worth the long wait. Believe it or not, I didn't plan this scene when I wrote their rediscovery of their powers. A review actually got me thinking about this. Anyway, I only have to last though today and it is officially spring break for me! So hopefully I can get more work done on both my fics.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is welcome.**


	26. Coffee?

**Disclaimer: You know it…**

 **Yeet (Guest): You have no idea how touched I am that I have such a firm supporter! I only hope that you continue to read and review.**

 **Ninjago fangirl (Guest): Awwww! Thank you so much!**

 **EMPFangirl02: … You've actually hit the nail on the head in a number of comments… you're good.**

 **ArancaMasterOfElves: You're welcome.**

 **nindroidzane: TA-DA!**

 **RedNinjaRed: Thank you so much!**

 **Carrie2sky: I hope I don't disappoint**

 **Guest: Not for a while.**

 **Guest: Sure thing!**

 **.**

 **School has now started for me… which means I won't be sleeping 24/7 anymore.**

 **.**

The dragons disappeared as they crested the edge of the pit. They all collapsed, panting, in the middle of the dirt road and watched orange streaks of the sunset turn the clouds pink.

"Shouldn't we get up?" Lloyd asked after they had been lying down for a while.

"I don't know," Cole said. "We probably should but this just feels good. Zane, do we need to get up?"

"I calculate we have between ten and thirty minutes before our empty dorm is discovered."

"Oh, okay. So, how do you two know each other?"

"Who?"

"Kai and… uh… water girl… What's your name?"

"My name's Nya. I'm Kai's sister."

"Sister!" Jay yelled jumping up. "Ohmygosh. Kai, please don't kill me!"

Kai looked up at him quizzically. "Why would I do that?"

Cole sat up to yank Jay into a mocking cuddle-hug. "Isn't it obvious? He's in love!"

"I take it you are the mysterious 'water phoenix' then," Zane asked, slowly sitting up.

Nya sighed, and blushed a bit. "Has Jay been talking about me, then."

"Nah, he's trying to keep it a secret," Cole said, squishing the blue ninja further. "So naturally, we know all about it."

"Cole!"

Lloyd forced himself to his feet. "Come on guys we better get back."

Nya groaned and stood up too. "I better make sure Dareth hasn't broken every single bone in his body"

Cole rose and marched over to the top of a nearby hill to get a sense of direction. "Well, would you look at that. You can see the whole city from up here." Kai and Lloyd joined him to watch the shiny buildings and clogged streets full of busy people running from place to place yet never really getting anything done.

"Hehe! They look so tiny!" Jay said, pretending to pluck someone off the street.

"You can even see our school from up here." Lloyd pointed to the pristine institute.

Nya marched over to see where Lloyd was pointing. "Oooh, your campus looks so pretty! You guys are lucky! I'm in a boarding school in the middle of the city. It's absolutely _impossible_ to sleep with all the noise, but at least I have a room to myself."

Cole pried himself away from the spectacular view. "As absolutely fascinating this conversation (and this view) is we've got to go back to the dorm." A chorus of awws greeted this. "Yes. Come on, we need to get going. Back me up, Zane."

"Cole is correct. Unless we wish for detention it is best we begin heading back."

"I should probably get back too," Nya said as she started to walk down the hill.

"Wait!" Jay yelled skidding down to meet her. "Do you- " He saw Kai's face staring daggers at him from his spot on the hill, but continued nonetheless. "Do you want to get coffee sometime?"

Nya grinned. "I'd love to!

"Oh, okay." Jay had to admit he never really planned out this far. "Uhh, Saturday?"

"Sure! See you then."

As Nya walked down the hill Jay grinned. He could deal with Kai later, but he just got his first unofficial date!

.

.

 **I AM SO SORRY! Man, I've been off here for forever… and I have some bad news… I'm probably going to rewrite the story. These past months I've realized that I don't have a set ending for this and after some brainstorming and rereading, I know that I can redo this a lot better. I am so so so sorry I'm making you all start over but I'll let you all give me new title ideas. I'm kinda leaning towards: Missing Memories Makes Mysteries, or just Missing Memories, the full title sounds cheesy. Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

 **.**

 **TL:DR: I'm rewriting this… sorry.**

 **.**

 **Actually, I changed my mind. After reading so many amazing reviews I can't bring myself to start all the way over. So I will still be updating this** _ **and**_ **starting the rewrite. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME!**

 **.**

 **TL:DR: nvm**


End file.
